supernatural_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
New Genosha
After Genosha was attacked and destroyed, multiple of its people died. Erion "Enzo" Szardos-Maximoff found his grandfather, Magneto under the destruction of Genosha, and had rescued him. Time had passed after that, and Erion had rebuilt the structure of Genosha in the Indian Ocean south of Madagascar. Magneto remains in a comatose state where he is cared for by Erion in the new royal palace. Erion serves as Genosha's New Ruler. History Early History The new Genosha island is a small crescent-shaped island located to the northeast of Madagascar, in the Indian Ocean. The island has two major cities, Chthon Cove and Concord Bay, the capital city. As Magneto's grandson, he is powerful enough to enforce peace on Genosha. He has a very proud belief in Magneto's ideals, though he feels the same way about Xavier's own ideas. The new Genosha is a successful thriving country, and they are however one of the richest in the world. Their wealth is due to a shared public deal with the government, through Erion. He decided that the new Genosha would be a safe haven for mutants. With the agreement of the government, willing humans are allowed to be tested on and given abilities, though they are to be watched with high security on the lands of Genosha to be sure they cause no destruction to the public. And while being aligned with Lunar Enterprises, Genosha gains more money as well as multiple resources that are considered not accessible by some, almost rare. Newcomers are given a tour guide by the high security of Genosha. There is a powerful barrier surrounding Genosha, that prevents anyone from leaving or entering without access or permission. This is enforced to protect Genosha from intruders, and if already having them, prevent them from leaving. Magneto's body is in Royal Palace, where he remains in a comatose state, though Erion can contact him through psychic means. He has spoken to Magneto before, for guidance. It seems that due to Magneto's state, it's also changed his view of things, and he even told Erion to do what he must, to do what his mother would do. Though he still respects the X-Men, and they are allowed to visit Genosha, Erion refuses to ally with Genosha, feeling it would be disrespectful towards Magneto. Some of the survivors and newly arriving mutants came to Genosha to help with the rebuilding process after it had gone public. Erion insisted Genosha with newly advanced humanoid creatures. Season 4 Current Members Current Members Red Devil * Name: Erion "Enzo" Szardos-Maximoff * Status: Alive * Description: Erion "Enzo" Szardos-Maximoff is the leader of Genosha and it's now new ruler, while Magneto remains in a comatose state. As the ruler, Erion has already provided multiple things for Genosha, such as wealth and resources from the government and Lunar Enterprises. Polaris * Name: '''Lorna 'Polaris' Dane * '''Status: '''Alive * '''Description: '''Lorna Dane is the princess of Genosha and the heir to the throne. After her father was placed under a coma like state, she was supposed to become leader but with her illness of being Bi-Polar, Magneto belivied she wasn't gonna be able to be placed under that much pressure so he gave her second-in-command level and handles the punishments and ruling on Genosha. Residents ''Current Residents'' * '''Mutants Teams and Groups * Acolytes * Genosha's Inner Circle Rulership Genosha is a supernatural paradise, that was formerly ruled by Magneto, and is now ruled by his grandson Erion "Enzo" Szardos-Maximoff, and his daughter, Princess Lorna Dane. Erion has currently offered the country a sanctuary and home for all supernatural kind around the world, with the promise of both peace and equality. He abides by his rules and both his and Genosha's newfound agenda. Genosha Law Crimes It is forbidden for anyone to leave Genosha without permission, or a Genoshian tracker in use. It's forbidden for anyone to cause destruction within or outside of Genosha, once being one of Genosha's own citizen's. Sentences Erion uses an underground prison for others crimes, even going as far as to strip them of their powers if they've committed an unforgivable act. Human Supernatural Program Law A supernatural is only allowed to undergo the program when they reach the age of 25l, which is the legal age of consent. If undergone the program and they abuse their powers, they are allowed to be imprisoned or slaughtered. Language The major language of Genosha is English. Economy The monetary unit used in Genosha is the Genoshan Dollar. Genosha is a thriving country, one of the richest in the world. The nation's wealth is due to the human program with the government and an alignment with Lunar Enterprises. Points of Interest * Concord Bay (Capital City) ** Magneto Monument ** Scarlet Memorial ** Garden of Solitude * Chthon Cove ** Battle Central of Bloodshed (Bloodwar Games) * Range Mountains